[unreadable] Expression and purification of cancer-associated proteins are prerequisite steps necessary to study their functions, structures, and interactions. However, these steps are often challenging or even infeasible due to poor protein solubility. Currently, various strategies exist for improving recombinant protein solubility, but many proteins are still poorly solubilized despite these techniques. Any technology that offers a new way to increase the solubility of recombinantly expressed proteins will benefit cancer and other research by enabling researchers to successfully express and purify many cancer-associated proteins that were not soluble with other technologies. [unreadable] [unreadable] The overall project aim is to develop a set of entropic bristle, domain fusion vectors that will be used to increase the solubility of many types of recombinant proteins. Phase I research will investigate the feasibility and effectiveness of entropic bristle domain fusions for solubilizing proteins previously characterized as insoluble. [unreadable] [unreadable] This project addresses the needs of the Molecular Targets of Prevention and Treatment program of the NCI by exploring a new type of recombinant protein solubility enhancer. The entropic bristle fusion will decrease costs for high-throughput proteomics projects by allowing them to handle a higher percentage of targets robotically using standard protocols. [unreadable] [unreadable]